Graveyard shift
by purple nail polish Itachi
Summary: Holly gets introuble with Trouble and he sentences her to graveyard shift. He desides to do it with her but things spin out of controll fast. I love it when you comment. Even if it's one word comment! Don't be lame and flame. wow that was a bad rhyme.
1. trouble with Trouble

"Hey, Holly, we should get jerseys."

She did not answer instead, Holly rolled her eyes. Chix Verbal had been hitting on her all night with no relent. Normally, she would be able to escape to her house and let the bubbles of a Friday night bath, soak away all her troubles. Then she could do a little reading; have a nice non business related conversation with Artemis and sleep in. But no, Commander Trouble Kelp decided that it would be a great idea to have an official day were the LEP could all partake in something athletic and "bond". He called it guys and Holly's night out.

Holly sighed "Why Chix?" _please don't be a cheesy pickup line. Dear Lord, don't let it be a cheesy pick up line._

"Cuz we make a good team."

Holly groaned as she and Chicks came to the one mile marker. _Stupid Trouble, why couldn't guys' night out include a shake and some fries or normal jogging. Instead he partners me up with this buffoon for a three legged race._

"Holly if you look closely you can see my already hansom gluts get even more toned."

"I think I'll pass this time." Holly choked out while trying not to gag.

Holly looked into the distance and saw the finish line. As her and Chix came closer and closer to the finish line Holly got happier. She could finally go home! In her enthusiasm she stepped to fast with the tied foot. Chicks had no time to recover. Holly's free foot was already in the air when Chicks, was face first into the ground. His unmoving body dragged out her tied foot from underneath her and she fell awkwardly sideways on top of Chicks.

Trouble looked down at his friend. He shook his head. Why couldn't Holly just be tolerant and patient with Chix Verbal. He had matched them together because he knew it would be harder for her, but it would also make her a better officer. He did it for her own good, but tolerance was not in this elf's vocabulary.

"That was quiet a fall. Did it hurt?"

"It was three feet." Holly said angrily

"No, I meant when you feel from heaven." Chix winked.

"Chix, I swear!!--" holly said while lifting up her hands to wrap around Chick's neck.

"Holly get up off of Chix!" Holly removed herself from Chix and loosened her foot out of the tie. "You just earned yourself quality time with your commander tonight."

"D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit!** D'Arvit!!**" In that one fall all her hopes of a relaxing bubble bath were gone.

"Aww, come on. I'm not that bad of company."

"Listen, Commander. Today is the last Friday of the month, in other words my bubble bath day. I don't treat myself to baths a lot, only every other month on a Friday. Do not, make me stay here with you to get a lecture. Can't we save it for later."

"Sorry, that's a negative Short. But, we can get a smoothie to make it more enjoyable."

"Damn you Kelp"

Trouble glared at Holly; his lips formed an evil grin "Excellent job Short. You just earned yourself a grave yard shift with me tomorrow."

"Shit" Muttered Holly.

"Okay everyone go home. You all did a great job." He pointed his finger at Holly. "Holly, clean up. We'll skip the lecture this time."

Water trickled down Holly's toned physic . Her chest inflated with air and released in a long sigh. There was no Friday night bath as was hoped, but at least there was a nice long shower on a quiet Saturday night. Once the shower was finished, baggy, green, checkered PJ bottoms were pulled up and a loose, green, spaghetti strap, tank, top was slid on.

Holly just had gotten into her cozy bed when a loud ring came from the door.

"Who the Hell would come over at twelve o'clock!"

Grumbling as she trudged her way over to the door way, slowly turned the handle and cracked open the door. An equally grumpy face appeared in the door way.

"Your late!"

"What? I'm off work today."

"Your shift started at eleven thirty. Remember?..." Commander Kelp waited for a response; none came. "Let me in Short.

Holly opened the door all the way. She gestured with her hand to come in. The commander stepped through the door way.

"Trouble!" she blurted just now realizing who was at her door. "I'm in my pajama's."

"I can see that." He responded as his skin color got a tad pink,

"Can't I give you some coffee and we'll call it even?"

"No, come on Short we've got work to do."

If glares could kill Trouble would be dead, for Holly shot him the most brutal glare she could muster up. Then she grudgingly walked into her room. Took off the tank and PJ bottoms and fumbled with the LEP uniform.

Things didn't look much brighter for Holly when Trouble and her reacted the LEP plaza. It turned out that the good Commander Kelp had assigned them troll watch above ground. Escaped troll watch was bad but above ground was good. That's was until they got there and Holly realized that it was in the new air tight protective pod that Foaly invented.

"Damn Foaly and his damn inventions."

"You're in a bad mood today."

"What do you expects. I was just about to go to sleep and then you come in."

"I told you that you had grave yard duty when you fell on Chix."

"Yeah, well I forgot and I thought it was a stupid joke…What's a Commander doing working grave yard shifts anyway? Shouldn't you file some papers instead?"

"Filing papers sucks, and it gives me a chance to have some exciting missions. I miss being able to go up to the surface, so if I can take a job on top, even if it's in a crappy air bubble I'll take it."

Holly look down at her feet. She was slightly embarrassed at her angry prying. The booth fell extremely quiet. A long time after that, it was just checking the surrounding and the locators to see if the missing troll was close.

A small beeping noise eked it's way through the heavy silence. Another beep occurred, and another. Neither, Holly or Trouble even glanced at the machine, for it was probably just a large animal or a car. Thump! Thump! The booth shook. Thump!!

Shocked, Trouble fumbled with the communicator. He knew what the thumping was. In the haste the device slip from his hands and crashed on the ground. His partner look at him horrified.

The large beast heard a strange crashing noise. Danger it thought. Then it stepped on a large, smooth rock. Crash.

The next thing trouble knew was the troll was stepping on Foaly's bubble. He pushed his feet against the ground and leap to protect his partner. His body pushed Holly against the far side of the bubble where the troll's foot wasn't on. A high pitched shattering noise reached the LEP officer's ears as they landed on the ground with a thud. Both closed their eyes.

Large and small shards pelted the duo and imbedded it's self into their skin. Trouble opened one eye to see what was going on. The troll was in a blind range now. It must has gotten glass in it's foot. He then looked at his dear friend Holly. She was lying very still. Glass coated her body everywhere but her feet, where Trouble's arm was lying. The last little blue spark fizzled out. No more magic.

"Holly." The word softly floated by his face for a while then vanished.

He started to tear up. "Holly" the word hung in the air again. Heal. He though. He could heal her. But the glass would have to be removed first.

The massive beast roared when it saw the tinny elf moving. Danger it thought and started to come lower it's hand.

Seeing the movement, Trouble quickly removed his Neutrino 64 out of it's holster. Turned it up to the highest setting and blasted several times at it's head doing a little bit more than stunning it. It would be out for a long time. The Neutrino slid back into it's holster.

Stooping over Holly, he pressed his hand against her neck. No, pulse. He lifted his hands over to start CPR, but the glass blocked her chest. He knew that healing her would end up doing more bad than good, but if he could just give her enough magic to jump start her heart she might just survive.

Eight blue sparks flowed from Trouble's finger tip to the top of Holly's chest then into it. He gingerly picked up her body and started to sprint in a random direction. All that mattered was keeping Holly alive.

Trouble spotted a town. When he got to the town's edge, he placed Holly's body down in and covered her with the surrounding foliage, then tried to shielded. It didn't work. He too was out of magic.

He quickly walked through the town until he saw a young child playing by herself. She was in front of a house. Trouble dashed to her side.

"Hey! Wanna play."

The little girl looked at him strangly "Ummmmmmmm…Okay" her expression turned into trusting.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your phone?"

"Okay" The little girl reached into her poket and pulled out a Hannah Montana cell. "Here"

Thanks, trouble rapidly punched in the number to one of Foaly's many oddity human emergency numbers. They were originally set up as a hot line to humans that saw "oddities" (Aka fairy) but Trouble didn't think he would mind if he used it to get help.

_DooDoooDOooooo… "Hello you have reached oddity hot line can you tell me what you saw?" _Foaly's voice rang.

"Foaly are you there?"

Foaly heard the commanders voice through the speaker. He usually let the machine get the dumb calls but today he was board. He spun in his chair to face his computer. Foaly opened the location feature on his computer, so he could triangulate the call.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Send me some warlocks. Holly is seriously hurt. She needs medical help fast."

"Okay I got you location and a med team is on its way. They'll be there in 15 mins. What's going on--"Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Trouble hung up. All he had to do now was keep Holly alive till then.

"Thank you, bye"

"bye" the girl replied happily, totally forgetting about playing with him.

Commander Kelp brushed off the foliage on Holly. He bent down to her side and checked his watch. Thirteen more minutes. His hand shook as he placed it on her neck. Her heart was slow and week, but still going.

"Come on Holly, stay with me. Just stay with me." He said in a quiet prayer.

Seven more minuets Trouble counted as he looked at his watch. He looked over at Holly's body. The half healed skin around glass shards made Trouble's heart sink into his stomic. Holly's heart stopped.

"No, no come on Holly. Don't do this. Come on! I'm sorry. I need to tell you I'm sorry!" Trouble tried to summon any magic he had left. Nothing. " Holly!" Tears poured from his eyes. "Only four more minuets you can't hang on for that long?" He said in a sob.

Commander Kelp removed his two fingers from her neck. He knew that her heart wasn't going to miraculously start up, even if he had magic it wouldn't work miracles. He realized that it was stupid of him to think she would some how survive.

"Why, Holly?" His tears fell down upon her chest "I know that after I became commander, I didn't treat you like my friend. You probably hated me. You really are my best friend. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. I-I- really wish I could have spent more time with you, because every day I'm with you, is a new best day… I guess I doesn't matter now, but…"

The tears ran down even harder. He placed his head on the sharp glass embedded in her chest.

"I always wanted to tell you, well. I love you Holly."

"I love you too Trouble." The faint words barley reached Trouble's ears.

He jolted up in surprise. Holly's eyes were slightly open. They were glazed over and not quite focused, but still open. Mouth was formed in a weak smirk.

"Holly! You're alive! How is that possible? Your heart stopped! It would mean a miracle were to have happened."

"Magic, I guess exists in more ways than one."

"Warlocks are on there way, you're going to be fine."

Holly closed her eyes and smiled. She truly loved Trouble. Foaly's medical team arrived at exactly fourteen minuets and forty-two seconds. They picked out all the glass in Holly and healed up all her wounds. Then one of them turned to Commander Kelp.  
"Sir, you look like you can use a lot of healing also."

"Just let me talk to Foaly."

The warlock handed over the video camera phone to Trouble.

"Hey, Trouble you look like crap!" The centaur jeered.

"That Commander Kelp to you, and I'm fine."

"Sure you are. It looks like you got into a fight with a glass porcupine. I'm surprised the little girl didn't run away when you asked for her phone."

"I'm issuing one mind wipe for the little girl and lets swear the warlocks to secrecy. It wouldn't look good on the LEP if the public knew how badly the commander screwed up."

"Got it, over and out."

After Trouble let the warlocks treat him he made his way over to Holly's cot in the transport shuttle. He brushed her check with his hand then made sure none of the warlocks were looking. Once he affirmed that they were all busy, he leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

Holly opened her eyes and gently kissed back.


	2. Dancing around the bush

I do not own any characters in this story. They all belong to Eoin Colfer. That goes for the first chapter too, since i forgot to put a disclaimer.

* * *

Two months later…

Back to work and things stayed the same for the most part. After the whole life threatening love thing neither party had even acknowledged that anything had happened. Trouble had dropped the, obey your commander, tough, and harsh act, which made Holly happy. Still Holly wished that Trouble would awkwardly blush, to sign that he still loved her. Just a business/great friend relationship is all that it was looking like.

Foaly burst into Holly's cubical. He leaned an elbow against the desk and got his head really close to hers, as if to tell her something secretive. Hoof Cream was the normal things said in this situation.

"Foaly I just bought you hoof cream yesterday!" she said in a harsh whisper. "How could you have ran out already."

"But," Foaly went to protest.

"Buy your own hoof cream or have your wife do it for you. I'm not getting you anymore cream."

"That's not what I was going to ask."

Holly turned pink. Chewing out Foaly was not normal for her. She usually enjoyed his company and had no problems with running out for his cosmetics.

"I was going to say if the fact Trouble hasn't acknowledged the fact that he declared his love to you was disturbing you. Don't answer. I caught the hint."

"Sorry." The word was mumble as she looked at her shoes.

"It's fine. Don't worry Holly I got your back."

Trouble was furiously signing papers. Doing the massive amount of paper work that came with commander's position, was painful. He wanted something to get him going, but felt he shouldn't go up to the surface for awhile. The media had some how found out about the troll thing and he didn't want "Trouble the Wild Young Commander" floating around the news papers.

"Hey, Trrroooooouble."

"Foaly, what do you want?"

"Just to talk."

"ummmmmm,"

"You look board. Might I sagest that you go take a friend out to dinner, where you can talk and bond."

Trouble raised an eyebrow. Foaly smiled.

"You know, Callibine got frustrated with me because I forgot to tell her I loved her before I went to work yesterday… You know women hate it when you don't tell them you love them… They get so distraught and wonder if you still like them… I could clear some time for _a date._"

"Are you hitting on me?!"Foaly started to cough loudly and add Holly's name in between coughs.

"Okay?"

"Sooooo, what is troubling you Trouble?"

"That's Commander Kelp , and I just need something to get my blood going."

"A date is what gets my blood going, if ya know what I mean." Foaly winked.

Trouble shot him a death glare. In the world of glares, this one meant stay out of my personal business!

"I'll think about it."

"All right my work here is done. I leave the rest to you Commander!"

Grub Kelp saw Foaly wink at Trouble and then leave his cubical. He scooted over to his older brother, who was back to his paper work. Grub noticed that he was shaking his head.

"OMG, Foaly was totally hitting on you! I'm so telling mommy that you're gay!"

Trouble put down his pen and looked up at his brother. The only thing he heard was you're gay. Grubbykins was squirming from the exciting new gossip. The dance looked like a child who had to pee.

"What?! No! What!!"

"Foaly and you are going out now! I thought he was married!"

Trouble looked at his brother in anger. Obviously Grub had heard or saw a part of the conversation and over reacted.

"No, no, no and no. I'm not even going to ask how you got that idea. Foaly was trying to hook me up with a friend who is a girl, I repeat G.I.R.L."

"oh, okay" Grub's face sunk when he realized that there was no juicy gossip going on.

"Aren't you off the clock? What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing…"

"Go home Grub!!"

Holly caught a glimpse of Commander Kelp walking toward her desk. His face was very determined and his walk was direct. Hopes rose within, but were quickly squashed by common sense. He usually walks like that.

"Holly, will you go to dinner with me this Friday?"

Holly squinted. "As a date?"

"Um… I would like it to be."

"Okay, but I'm currently out of money so the girl will have to pay this time." Holly smirked at her own wit.

"Haha, very funny. Would six be a good time to pick you up?"

"Sure."

"Wear something nice."

"Kay"

Relieved, Trouble walked away with a satisfied grin. Holly waited until he had disappeared around a far off corner. Then spun in her chair and victory punched the air!

* * *

Author's note:

I'm sorry not a lot happened in this chapter. I was going to have Foaly give a short pep talk to Trouble but I found myself writing a lot more of Foaly than I thought I would. Well I hope it at least made you laugh or smile.

I guess I like Foaly's character. Plus, Trouble and Holly are hard to get hooked up. Stupid Trouble be easier to write with!

Please leave constructive criticism or just fun comments.


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer:**I Kelsy do not own anything in this stoy. They all belong to Eoin Colfer. He is a genius. Yay!

* * *

Trouble tried to fix his crooked tie. He sighed loudly. Stupid thing would work right. A knock at the door interrupted Trouble's unsuccessful attempt of fixing his tie. The lock was undone and door open even before he could answer. There, in the doorway was his mother.

She was a plump woman. One could mistake her for a beautifully, forgiving, kind person. It's a common mistake but a deadly one. Nothing could come between her and her boys. If anyone tried she would take them out.

"Trubs. Why are you so dressed up?

"Oh, mother you scarred me. I was just going to a business dinner." A lie,

"Trubs, Trubs, Trubs, don't lie to mommy."

"It's not a lie,…I'm meeting up with Foaly to discuss the um, bubble pod that shattered."

"Do not think I am ignorant. Trouble I know all about Foaly and you."

Trouble was confused. What relationship could his mother, be talking about? He started to fix his tie again, but mommy grabbed the tie and gently straightened it. Then patted Trouble's chest.

"Trouble I wont let you go out with Foaly. You are not gay you just want attention. It's okay now. I'm here; you will have all the attention you need so why don't you go to dinner with you mommy instead. We could catch up."

"Where did this come from?! I'm not dating Foaly, he's married!"

"Don't lie Trouble Kelp!"

Ring, ring, saved by the phone. Trouble dashed to it. His mom picked it up first.

"Hello?" a woman's voice rang into the phone.

"Who is this?" Holly asked.

"Mrs. Kelp, mother to Grubbykins and Trubs. And who may I ask is speaking?"

"Holly Short. Hey can you tell Trouble that he is late for our date."

"Sure thing."

The phone clicked. Trouble was pressed up against the door, trying to plan an escape rout. He didn't tell his mother for a reason. He knew she would over react. Mrs. Kelp turned to her son and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were dating Holly?" her voice was sweet, something Trouble didn't expect. "I should have known, you always talk about her. But I can't understand why you didn't tell me."

"You tend to overreact to that sort of thing."

"Posh, you go run and pick up Holly. Have a fun time." she said while picturing Holly spontaneously combusting,

...

Holly started to laugh. Trouble smiled. It was totally perfect. Most of the time when you transition from friends to dating things gets awkward, but Holly and Trouble were having a lot of fun. In the bush Mrs. Kelp strangled the strap of her hand bag. She had followed them.

_They're too perfect. Holly I thought you were a good girl! I have to break them up. She's not right for him. She can't make him happy._

Trouble paid the check. He and Holly got up and walk out the door. Mrs. Kelp followed. Instead on going to the car he stopped.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure." Holly replied.

Trouble looked at her hand, contemplating weather to take it or not. He sighed. He could run in front of a mud man gun with out thinking twice, but couldn't seam to get the guts up to hold Holly's hand.

While walking the tips of their fingers brushed up against each other. Trouble and Holly quickly pulled away their hands away from the other's. Color flushed into their faces. Holly gave an unconformable laugh. So much for the date never getting awkward. Trouble rubbed his head with the hand nearest to Holly.

He closed his eyes, and lowered the hand from his head. His hand gently caressed down Holly's arm. When it reached her hand he placed his fingers in between hers and closed his hand. Holly leaded against his shoulder.

By this time Mrs. Kelp was fuming.

"I wanted to show you this." Trouble said as he pointed to a magnificent fountain.

The fountain was a basin type. The water flowed from quarter sized holes at the bottom. The height of the several water columns would alternate three different heights. Around the fountain there were no lights except the ones that were shown onto the water.

"Sometimes the water will shoot up, way high. Maybe we'll get luck and see that."

With those words, Trouble leaned in. One hand slid itself down to Holly's waist, the other across her shoulder. His lips finally made contact with hers. The fountain shot up like a firework and stayed there as the couple kissed.

Holly broke away for a second and looked at the spouts of water and all the tinny droplets shimmering in the lamp light as they floated down.

"I guess we got lucky." She said

"Yeah"

Lips locked again. The two stayed there just kissing and not wanting the moment to end. Trouble's mother sighed and loosened her grip on the strap. She was no longer the only woman in her son's life.

A small tear rolled down her face. She wasn't quite sure if it was from sadness of loosing Trouble to Holly, or the happiness, that her little boy was all grown up. Mrs. Kelp turned around and left with mixed feelings and the realization that the control of the situation was no long in her hands and it would never be again.

The end.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay, i finished it. Thank you all for reading it all the way through to the end!! I hope that you enjoyed it.

Please comment on all the CH. I love comment. LOVE!! **Unlike some people i read all of them.** Yes I'm the person that reads all the comment's and shows them to my family what a nerd. I know.

* * *

**Random Character i do own:** You didn't even put me in this story! man you suck!

**Me: **sorry, it happens. why don't you morph into Mrs. Kelp's bag. There now your in the story!

**Random Character:** grumbles.


End file.
